


How It All Came Out

by Homo_Vulcanensis



Series: The Green and the Yellow [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Legal babble, M/M, Mind Meld, Post-TMP, Promotions, Spontanous Marriage, Starfleet business as usual, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Vulcanensis/pseuds/Homo_Vulcanensis
Summary: Spock is finally promoted to Captain, and Kirk is very happy about it. His joy is gone when he hears that Spock is send on a deep space mission. Will they stay together?
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: The Green and the Yellow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Promotion Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, I welcome thee to part three of my series. This little story is a direct continuation of the first one, but methinks it can be read alone as well. This story includes the red uniforms (spoiler, I didn't like them), and is set in spring of 2274. Now, please enjoy 'How It All Came Out'.

Kirk was really fucking proud. He was standing at the back of one of the smaller halls at Starfleet HQ. The room was filled with people in their new dress uniforms. Starfleet had recently decided on a maroon-colored jacket-thingy, that looked rather unflattering on almost everybody. Sometimes Kirk really wished back the 260’s pajamas, but then he remembered that he hadn’t liked them either. There was, however, one thing that he could really get used to with the new uniforms: Spock looked really striking in them. The Vulcan was standing at the front of the hall on a little dais, and Kirk could tell that he was fiddling nervously behind his back even from the distance.

“Crazy, huh?”, Bones suddenly asked next to Kirk. “Good evening, Leonard.”, Kirk replied, unusually offhand. McCoy laughed. “You’re nervous too?”, he asked, visibly amused. “I’m still learning how to block off the bond when needed.”, Kirk explained, a little friendlier. “ _’Captain Spock’_ sounds quite nice, don’t you think?”, Bones continued their conversation. “He really earned it. I mean, he was first offered that promotion eight years ago, and he finally decided to take it.”, Kirk said, before looking around the room and giving his bondmate a thumbs-up sign. “Why did he take it now?”, McCoy wondered. “It won’t change anything about his current posting, meaning he will still be teaching at the academy. And also, I think he would really like the extra stripe.”, Kirk smiled conspiratorially at his last sentence. McCoy laughed again.

“Look who’s here as well.”, McCoy suddenly said and pointed to the couple that had just entered the hall. “But that’s Spock’s parents?”, Kirk asked, a little shocked. “He didn’t tell me they were coming too. We should invite them to dinner.”, Kirk said just so it wasn’t silent. ‘I did not know.’, Spock send over the bond. Just then, the light was dimmed and the ceremony began.

As planned, there was a long speech about Spock’s achievements and why he deserved to be promoted, held by Admiral Paris. Kirk could tell that she barely knew Spock, but it would have been strange if he had held the speech instead, and so Kirk was content just to listen. Spock was still just standing there at attention. “This might as well be some Vulcan test in restraint.”, Bones joked lowly, but Kirk only nodded. He was too absorbed in trying to help Spock stay calm up there. He was almost forgetting about everything else around him.

Next part of the ceremony was Admiral Fredrickson giving out the rank insignia, a bonbon-shaped thing with three stripes in it. It was tradition that it would be pinned to the promoted officer’s uniform, and Spock visibly flinched as the Admiral’s hand accidently brushed against his neck. “Is it just me or is he even jumpier than usual?”, Bones whispered. “Do the math.”, Kirk replied. Bones wondered for a few moments what Kirk could have meant, before his eyes widened. “It’s been seven years already?”, he asked, not expecting an answer. Kirk nodded anyways. The hall erupted in applause as the insignia was finally attached and Admiral and newly-made Captain saluted each other.

With the insignia firmly attached there was only one thing left before the party, the actual reason for the amount of people in the room. Kirk hadn’t met half of them before now. Admiral Fredrickson moved to the microphone to announce Spock’s first assignment, which of course wasn’t a mystery. “For your first assignment, you will command the Science vessel _USS Darwin_ on her two-year tour through the beta quadrant, beginning next week.”, she said. Bones and Kirk exchanged horrified glances. Was this a tasteless joke? Kirk was too perturbed to feel anything from Spock’s side of the bond. “I’ll need a moment.”, Kirk said and hushed through the exit near them. He wasn’t exactly running, but in no way walking calmly either. “Jim, wait!”, he heard McCoy behind him, but decided to ignore his friend.

Spock left the dais together with Admiral Fredrickson. “I was under the impression that I would keep my current posting. We have discussed this matter a mere two days ago.”, he said, trying to mask his anger. “Two days ago, I didn’t know I would need somebody for the _Darwin_. And let’s be serious, this is a lot more interesting than teaching cadets, don’t you think?”, Fredrickson replied, completely unaware of what she had done. “I do not wish to go.”, Spock said, somehow trying to avert the situation. “The only two allowable reasons for an officer to refuse posting are medical and the wish to stay with a spouse that is a Starfleet entity as well.”, Fredrickson recited. “I have checked your file, and neither does apply to you.”, she added. “That is true.”, Spock replied, suddenly feeling very tired.

Kirk had gone to a corner of the campus that was used by the cadets to eat lunch in. Potted plants stood everywhere, and benches and tables had been put up. There were floor-to-ceiling windows. Kirk said on one of the benches, and leaned his head against the table. A horrible thought entered his mind. ‘Maybe he did it on purpose. What if he found that he doesn’t want to be with me anymore, and that’s his way of telling me?’, he wondered. ‘But why didn’t he talk to me?’, Kirk asked himself over and over. The existential threat of being alone again overflowed him. He couldn’t help the few tears that fell from his face.

“What the hell?”, McCoy said as soon as he reached Spock. “Indeed.”, Spock replied. McCoy didn’t even listen to him; he was boiling with anger. “How can you do this to Jim? How dare you? Do you even know how long it took to get him functional again after the first time you just disappeared?”, McCoy emptied over him like a bucket full of ice water. Spock realized that he had subconsciously filtered out all the _‘fucks’_ , just to make him intelligible. “This was not my wish either.”, Spock managed. “I will need either a medical reason or a spouse to be able to stay on Earth.”, he said lowly. “Well, I’ll give you a medical reason!”, McCoy shouted before stopping himself. “You are as surprised as I am, aren’t you?”, he asked, sounding rather sorry. “I will speak to Jim now.”, Spock said. “That sounds like a good idea.”, McCoy agreed. He watched as Spock strode out the room, circumventing well-wishers that tried to stop and speak with him.

“Jim.”, Spock said as he sat down next to Kirk. The other didn’t react. “I was under the impression that I would be allowed to stay on Earth.”, Spock continued. Kirk looked up from the table. “Really?”, he asked. “Yes. I am quite angry as well.”, Spock agreed. “You? Angry?”, Kirk snorted. Spock saw that Jim’s eyes were quite red. They hugged, Kirk leaning his head on Spock’s shoulder. “You believed I would leave you?”, Spock wondered. Kirk nodded, probably smearing wet eyeliner on Spock’s new uniform. “Never.”, Spock stated, very decidedly. Kirk looked up. “And I will never leave you either.”, he promised. They returned to hugging for a few minutes more. With them being so near, their beings slowly glided into each other, forming one whole one, being neither green nor yellow, but somewhere in between, the mass floated back and forth in its realm. After a while, one half tugged at it, and the being resolved itself into its parts again, only leaving a strand between them.

“I need to ask you a question.”, Spock opened when they both came back to their own entities. Kirk nodded expectantly. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me? I mean in the legal way, so that it would become official. It would allow me to stay…”, he didn’t get any further, due to Kirk leaning forward and kissing him. “I take that as a _‘yes’_?”, Spock asked and raised an amused eyebrow after his mouth was released again. “I momentarily forgot about the regulations. They cannot separate us anymore when we are married.”, Kirk said at the same time, eyes widening in excited realization. “Indeed.”, Spock agreed. Kirk pulled his PADD from his pocket (maybe the new uniforms weren’t that bad after all) and began to type manically. “What are you doing?”, Spock wondered. “I am looking for the next registry office. If you’re supposed to leave next week, then we will need to be fast so that the paperwork can be processed in time.”, Kirk explained.

“There is one a few blocks away that is still opened.”, Kirk announced a few moments later. “If we go there fast, we might be able to do it even today.”, he added. Spock nodded, thoughtfully. “There are a few things that need to be taken care of beforehand.”, he said. “What’s that?”, Kirk wondered. “Firstly, I shall fix your make-up.”, Spock said and pulled his eyeliner from a pocket. Kirk realized that this had probably been the thing Spock had used to fiddle with earlier. “And what are the other things?”, Kirk asked as he closed his eyes so that Spock could work his magic. “As you are probably aware, UFP registries work on the laws of the planets of origin of the applicants. Vulcan law dictates that marriages can only be validated without parental consent after the age of fifty.”, Spock explained. “You’ll need to tell your parents?”, Kirk asked, not knowing what to think of that. “Yes. They will need to accompany us and give their consent in written form.”, Spock explained further. “Well, and Human law states that we will need a witness to the fact that nobody is coerced to do this.”, Kirk added. “I presume you would wish for Doctor McCoy to fill this role?”

McCoy was downing his second drink in five minutes. Why did Starfleet need to keep giving out drama? “Doctor McCoy?”, somebody asked from beside him. McCoy turned to look who it was. Sarek and Amanda were looking at him, seemingly slightly concerned at the speed he drank. He had completely forgotten about them being here. “If you are looking for your son, I can’t help you with that.”, he said as a way of greeting. “Do you at least have an idea why he left so quickly?”, Amanda wondered. McCoy on the other hand wondered if they knew of Jim’s and Spock’s bonding, and if not, whether he should tell them. “I think he needed to talk to Jim.”, he finally decided to say. “Why would he need to do so?”, Sarek asked like he knew the answer but wanted certainty. “He was told that he could stay here in San Francisco.”, McCoy said, unsure how much he should reveal. He grabbed another drink from the tray of a waiter passing them.

Suddenly, the missing reappeared. “Mother, Father, we need to talk.”, Spock opened. They looked at him expectantly, while slightly concerned as well. Meanwhile, Kirk took the glass from McCoy’s hands. “We need you to stay presentable.”, he murmured and downed the drink himself. McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Please speak freely.”, Sarek said. Spock looked around the room. Nobody was paying attention to them. “I will need your agreement for me to marry Jim.”, he said courtly, and trying not to betray any emotions. His father raised an eyebrow and his mother looked a little stunned. They exchanged glances. Kirk tried to look as pleasant as humanly possible, but ended up looking like the nervous wreck he was. McCoy was enjoying every second of it.

Realizing that they had stayed silent for a few seconds too many, Amanda spoke up. “Please don’t believe we’re against this, it’s just that it’s so sudden.”, she said with an apologetic smile. “Are you planning on being bonded as well?”, Sarek asked, seemingly sincerely curious. “We already are, actually.”, Kirk said, feeling the need to interact somehow. “It was a very fortunate accident.”, Spock added, taking an interest at the floor and reaching for Jim’s hand. “Indeed. You are that compatible?”, Sarek asked, seemingly impressed. “How long has it been?”, Amanda wanted to know, still looking a bit overwhelmed. “Do you remember when you called and I walked into the picture by accident, only wearing pajama pants?”, Kirk asked. “That long?”, Amanda replied. “Wait a moment. Didn’t you tell us then that you two had just gotten together?”, she asked, forehead crumbling. “That was true as well.”, Spock said. To almost everybody’s surprise, Amanda snorted at that. “Now we are practically obliged to agree, if we don’t want to look like we have a double standard.”, she said to Sarek, who looked quite amused as well.

Sarek turned to Jim and Spock. “We will stay on Earth for the remainder of the week. Do you already have an appointment at the registry?”, he asked. “What about now?”, Kirk inquired. Amanda snickered. “You really aren’t losing any time, are you?”, she asked. “Only with a valid marriage certificate will I be able to protest the order to command the _Darwin_.”, Spock explained. “It would end quite deadly for you, no doubt.”, Sarek said, suddenly gaining insight into the situation. Spock just nodded silently. “Bones, would you like to be the witness?”, Kirk asked.

Just a few minutes later, they were outside HQ, and walking towards the registry office. McCoy moved up next to Amanda. “What was that double standard thing about?”, he asked lowly. Amanda smiled at him. “Believe it or not, but that’s the exact thing that happened to Sarek and me. One day were having a nice talk and drinking tea as friends, then woosh, and suddenly we were bonded. Neither of us remembers what happened. It was really silly.”, she recounted. “Good thing we are already wearing our dress unforms.”, Kirk murmured towards Spock. “Indeed. Although I believe there is no dress code for such occasions.”, the other replied.

They had almost forgotten how busy downtown could be Saturday night. They passed at least three jugglers, four groups of musicians and one Andorian street performer. Then, they reached the building that housed the registry. Earlier, Kirk had wondered why an administrative office needed to be open at almost all hours, only closing for four hours at night, but now he saw why. “A line? Seriously?”, McCoy asked. “It looks like it.”, Kirk agreed. They lined up as well. “I wonder what all these people are doing here at night. What time is it anyways?”, McCoy wondered loudly. “It is currently twenty-two hours and twelve minutes.”, Sarek chimed in. “You kids are probably too young for that, but this place used to be packed like that every day, back in the olden days.”, Amanda said, slightly amused. “I do forget sometimes that you used to live in San Francisco as well.”, Spock commented. “Some parts of the city are hardly recognizable now.”, Sarek replied. “It might as well be a completely different place altogether. At least Golden Gate still stands.”, Amanda added, sounding slightly nostalgic. “Indeed.”, Sarek agreed, and Kirk asked himself if there was a story behind it.

“How come you are on Earth?”, Spock asked his parents. “We attended a diplomatic conference on the lunar colony that ended this morning.”, Sarek explained. “And since we are already here, we thought we could do a little vacation. Neither of us has ever been to Montana, you see.”, Amanda explained further. “Having a look at the _Phoenix_ , eh?”, McCoy asked. “This is the plan.”, Amanda said and nodded. “But that does not explain why you came to my promotion.”, Spock asked. “You see, we are being sent invitations to all promotions to Captain and higher, because Starfleet likes to invite diplomats to everything, we just don’t usually go.”, Amanda answered. Spock tinged slightly green, but it was barely seen in the relative darkness. “I should have invited you myself.”, he stated. “It is well.”, Sarek said, seemingly to put an end to this particular kind of conversation.

They moved towards the front of the line. “Five more cases before we close for the day!”, somebody that looked like they worked there announced. Kirk realized with glee that they were the fifth group. He abruptly felt rather nervous. Being honest to themselves had been a major step, but being honest to the state was as well. Long hot fingers wrapped around his. ‘It will be alright.’, Spock said over the bond. ‘I know, but after today, I think we will need a few days of relaxation.’, Kirk replied mentally. ‘I must agree.’, Spock returned.

Then, after what felt like the longest short amount of time since the big bang, it was their turn. They moved towards the counter were the civil servant was waving for them to come. “Birth, Marriage, Death, Other?”, she asked, and Kirk wondered for a millisecond whether she was an android. She was not. “Marriage.”, Spock replied, as efficiently as usual. “And who are the lucky ones?”, the woman asked monotonously. “The two of us.”, Kirk said and pointed to himself and Spock. “Your identifications, please.” They passed their identification cards. “And thumbs or similar appendages here.”, she said and pointed limply to a touchpad at the edge of the desk. They did as she had said, and a two beeping sounds emerged from her computer console.

The civil servant did a double take and looked at them closely for a second. Kirk supposed that she had recognized them. “I presume you have brought your parents and a witness?”, she asked, suddenly friendlier. Spock nodded. She pulled up a document on a PADD and gave it to them. “This is the form for marriages. Both of you will need to sign here, right under your names, and your fingerprints go here in the rectangles.”, she explained. Spock took the stylus and put down his signature and pressed his thumb against it. Then, he offered the PADD to Kirk. He took a deep breath, smiled at Spock for a second, and then did the same. He returned the PADD to the civil servant with a heart beating at warp speed.

“And now to the rest of you.”, the civil servant said. Spock’s parents and McCoy followed the same procedure, signing similar paperwork. However, Kirk and Spock completely missed it, looking in each other’s eyes, and fading out their surroundings. It only broke when the civil servant spoke directly to them. “Sirs?”, she asked. They looked at her. “Here is your copy of the marriage license. Your civil status has been updated as well.”, she said as she offered them a data card, and Kirk took it. He looked at it for a moment. “Thank you.”, he said. “You’re welcome.”, the woman said less than enthusiastically, putting a _‘closed’_ sign on the desk with a thump.

“You’re saved.”, Kirk joked as they left the building. “Not yet. I will still need to protest the order.”, Spock replied, thoughtfully studying the moon that had risen over the city. He turned to his parents and McCoy. “If you will excuse us now. Your help has been appreciated.”, he told them. Kirk mentally sent him a question mark. ‘I wish to go home now.’, Spock explained. Kirk nodded. “We’ll stay in contact.”, Kirk said.

When their apartment door closed behind them, most of the tension left Spock’s body. He leaned against the wall to pull of his boots. “You’ve been anxious about your promotion all week.”, Kirk remarked and laid a hand on Spock’s shoulder. The Spock that had been First Officer on the _Enterprise_ would have protested, but this version just nodded. “I really wanted for you to be able to enjoy it.”, Kirk added. “I want to believe that it will be more enjoyable with some time between the event and myself.”, Spock said, not without humor. “Yeah.”, Kirk laughed.

They sat on the couch, Kirk had his work computer on the coffee table in front of him and Spock leaned against his shoulder. First, he updated the civil statuses on both their files, then he pulled up the form to protest an order. From memory, he filled out all of Spock’s information, and he was quite proud that he finally managed to remember his bondmate’s service number. He stopped for second when choosing the correct service grade, feeling that the moment was somehow significant. Spock barely registered any of this, as he was already half asleep. Kirk continued to fill out the question about the reason for the protest, and finally sent the form its way. He turned his computer off.

Carefully, he pushed Spock against the backrest of the couch, which rendered the Vulcan a little more awake. He took the data card they had received earlier and walked over to were they had put up the picture from the day they had bonded. Their friends had thrown them an impromptu party, and all of them were on the photograph too. Kirk placed the data card in a way that it was held by the thin frame and none of their friends’ faces were covered. Spock had silently walked over to him. He smiled a little brighter than he had probably intended to, and didn’t say a word. He touched the data card. “It is surprising how easy it was.”, he said. Kirk nodded. “For when I was going to marry, I always pictured a big event with many Starfleet officers that didn’t care to be there. I must say, this is much better.”, he mused. “My imagination was wildly different as well.”, Spock agreed. Kirk smiled. “There wasn’t even any sand involved.”, Kirk said. Spock raised a tired eyebrow. “I think we should turn to sleep now.”, he said with a sigh.


	2. What happened the next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfleet has a word to say about their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the second part, as promised.

Kirk woke to the beeping sound of his PADD. He had set it to the sound of a red alert for Starfleet channels, and now he never missed a message, no exceptions. “I just hope that it’s important.”, he murmured as he got up and walked to where he had thrown his uniform the night before. He pulled the device out of it and blinked until he could read the display. It took another few moments until he registered what he was reading. “Informal trial on fraternization charges!”, he said a little louder than he intended too, waking Spock in the process. “You seem alarmed.”, he noticed, from half under his blanket. Kirk sighed and sat on Spock’s bed. “We should have expected this.”, he said and handed Spock the PADD. “I would be alarmed if this were not to happen.”, Spock remarked after reading what the message was about. They were being called for a hearing, later that morning.

“Are we sure that there was nothing between us?”, Kirk asked and lied down next to Spock. Spock thought for a while. “We never engaged in sexual acts.”, he said and looked at Kirk. “Not by the Human definition, no.”, Kirk agreed and stroke the back of one of Spock’s hands with a fingertip. Spock shuddered. “I do not believe that the committee would be interested in accidental hand brushing or anything else that of that nature.”, he said, more sternly than he looked. “But what if I knew about Vulcan sensitivities?”, Kirk asked lowly, fingers wandering up one of Spock’s ears. “You simply did not. I have never mentioned anything of this matter.”, Spock decided, suddenly wondering if this was a lie. He couldn’t remember. Especially not in a moment like this. “So, we were merely good friends?”, Kirk asked a lot more suggestively than would be expected normally. His lips made contact with the ear’s point. Spock nodded, which really didn’t help with focusing on the discussion. Spock chose the only option open to him to reduce the tension that had built up and was clouding his mind. He took Kirk by the hips and pulled him under the blanket as well. The Human’s snickering was only broken by their kiss.

Later that day, specifically when they reached the room where the hearing would be held, Kirk wished that they had actually had a real conversation on the subject. Fleet Admiral Chen’s secretary greeted them in front of the door with a nod. “Captain Spock will be questioned first. Admiral Kirk, if you will wait here in the meantime?”, the secretary pointed to a bench along the wall. Kirk sat down and Spock was led into the room.

Spock made the effort to transfer his impressions to Kirk, so he could know what was going on inside. Kirk closed his eyes to be able to concentrate better. There were three Admirals present: Fredrickson, Nogura and Chen himself. Spock was seated in front of their long table. “I hereby declare this informal hearing to be opened.”, Chen said. “We all know what this is about. Nogura, your questions please.”, he continued. Nogura, who had been in charge of their five-year mission, took the lead.

“Have you ever had a relationship of sexual nature with then-Captain Kirk while you were posted together?”, Nogura read from his PADD. Spock shook his head. “I have not.”, he said. Nogura noted something and then continued. “Did you wish for such a relationship during that time?”, he asked. Spock frowned. ‘Tell him you didn’t.’, Kirk advised over the bond. “I do not see the relevance of this question.”, Spock decided to say. “It is to determine whether your decisions have been compromised by personal factors. You are of course aware that it is punishable to remain silent about such things to avoid transfer.”, Nogura replied. “My decisions, where Kirk was involved, have always been commanded by the wish to preserve a valuable officer’s life, as well as comradery.”, Spock replied. ‘Good one.’, Kirk commented. “Please define _‘comradery’_.”, Fredrickson asked. “An unwritten and unspoken contract between officers to help each other and return favors.”, Spock said. Nogura made some more notes. “There is a last question.”, he said. “What is the nature of your current relationship to Admiral Kirk?”

“We are legally married.”, Spock replied. The Admiral all looked like this wasn’t the answer they had wanted. “Let me rephrase that.”, Fredrickson said. “Have you entered into marriage to avoid transfer?”, she asked. “Indeed.”, Spock agreed. ‘Now they think we’re just abusing the system.’, Kirk sent over the bond. “But there is an emotional connection between us.”, Spock added hastily. “Really?”, Nogura asked critically. “Is this some form of _‘comradery’_ as you have described before?”, Fredrickson inquired. Spock shook his head. “No. It is not.” “What is it then?”, Nogura asked. Not ready to pour out his heart in front of three strangers, Spock looked at the floor, thinking about a good answer. He didn’t want to talk about… the biological necessity. Chen sighed after about half a minute of this. “I think we have heard enough for now. Let’s question Kirk too.”, he said.

As they passed each other on the hallway, their fingertips touched. Kirk sat down in the chair Spock had occupied before. He wasn’t half as good at projecting as Spock, so he wouldn’t be able to send him any images. Nogura looked at Kirk. “We will begin.”, Chen ordered and Nogura nodded. “Have you ever had a relationship of sexual nature with then-Commander Spock while you were posted together?”, Nogura asked the introductory question again. Kirk had to think about rolling in the sands of Vulcan for one second too many, but finally shook his head. “No.”, he said firmly. “Did you wish for it to happen during that time?”, Nogura reiterated his question. Kirk found that he had to think about this too. “I always thought that he was rather attractive, but I feel that way about many people. I didn’t think we would ever be more than friends.”, Kirk finally replied. “Do you believe that your performance was ever impaired by this attraction?”, Fredrickson asked. “No, it was not.”, Kirk replied.

“What do you gain by your marriage?”, Nogura inquired. Kirk frowned. “Tax benefits? This is a strange question to ask.”, he said. “What was your motivation to do it, then?”, Chen wanted to know. “I think you believe that this is some kind of deal between me and Spock. I assure you it’s not.”, Kirk analyzed the situation. The Admirals looked like they waited for more. “We married because we love each other. We didn’t want to be separated, that’s all.”, Kirk added. “A Vulcan in love?”, Nogura asked mockingly. “You would be surprised how deep Vulcan emotions are, Admiral.”, Kirk replied, slightly angry. Spock sent him something that felt like a wave of calming energy. “Can you be sure that he truly loves you?”, Fredrickson asked critically.

“I believe that there is a bias here. I am sure that you wouldn’t ask anything like that if we were both human, wouldn’t you?”, Kirk replied more calmly than he felt. Chen threw Fredrickson an admonishing glance. “What we wish to understand, Admiral Kirk, is when exactly you entered in a relationship of sexual nature.”, Nogura explained. Kirk frowned at him. “This is our main concern in this matter. So please, enlighten us.”, he added. Kirk sighed inwardly. It was a good thing that he was comfortable with his own emotions.

“I presume that you are aware that Spock left the service after the end of our five-year mission.”, Kirk begun. The Admirals nodded. “It was after a while of being in my current position that I realized that Spock had become extremely important to me, and that my quality of life suffered without him. Over time, I became aware of my love for him.”, Kirk’s voice broke. It was hard remembering that time of his life. The loneliness. “And then, Spock returned from Vulcan. It was then when we were honest to each other and realized our mutual affection.”, he quickly added. It was basically the truth, but it sounded a lot more sensible that the situation had been. Chen nodded, seemingly convinced that he could close the hearing now, but Nogura spoke up. “Why was it that Spock reentered the service?”, he inquired. Kirk wondered how he should put it. “He didn’t find what he searched for on Vulcan.”, Kirk simply said. Nogura threw him an unsatisfied look.

“Please just let us be happy.”, Kirk said, toneless. He wanted this hearing to be over now. Without further ado, Chen pressed a button on the table. “Let Captain Spock enter.”, he told his secretary. The doors opened and Spock strode into the room. He looked at Kirk, slightly concerned. ‘It’s fine.’, Kirk sent him. They stood next to each other for the verdict. Chen cleared his throat. “I hereby declare the informal hearing on possible fraternization charges for closed. The charges are considered baseless. You are dismissed.”, he said. “I also want to extend my congratulations.”, he added after a second, a lot friendlier. “May I thank you, Sir.”, Spock replied contentedly.

“That was one bullet dodged.”, Kirk said and exhaled when they were walking in the hallway. “Indeed.”, Spock replied. Kirk extended his hand slightly and Spock took it. They entered the next best turbolift and were carried towards the ground floor. “Yesterday, you have said something about relaxation?”, Spock asked, rather rhetorically. “Some hot tea, some cuddling?”, Kirk proposed. “Hm.”, Spock agreed to the plan, looking amused.

When they were in the park in front of the HQ building, Kirk’s PADD chirped. “Let me check if it’s important.”, he murmured. For the second time today, he was flabbergasted by a message. He looked up, only to see that Spock was checking his messages too. The Vulcan had one eyebrow raised. “What have you received?”, Spock asked. “Your mother has sent me a digital book titled _‘Pointy Ears and What to Do with Them’_. I did not even know she had my contact.”, Kirk said, feeling quite weird about it. Was he blushing? “I have received a message from my father. It is a book as well.”, Spock replied. “And?”, Kirk asked and they began to walk again. “From the title I would presume it is of advisory nature. It is a Vulcan book directed towards interspecies couples.”, Spock explained. Kirk laughed. “I love my in-laws already!”

**Author's Note:**

> *dressed like a construction worker* I'm sorry, the rest of the story is still being worked on. *hammer sounds in background* But we're making progress, why don't you have another look in a few days and see if we're finished then. *excavator's hydraulics screeching, stones falling* Oh please, not again! *disappears*


End file.
